The Music Box
by Aquatic Aries
Summary: A soft music is heard. She dances as she makes music. She dances until she needs to be tuned. He goes to tune her. They dance together with much regret and sorrow...as if it were a dream. XJ


_A/N: While I was writing other fics, I listened to a song from Ayu called, "Marionette". So you have her to thank for this! I hope you like this one!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the plot, and setting…_

_The Music Box_

_The atmosphere…_

_Cold_

_Snowy_

_Grey_

_Pale Blue_

_Ice White_

_Nothing…but darkness_

_But a fading light_

_And…_

_A Music Box_

_A dream…_

There is a girl dancing as a ballerina. She twirls, pirouettes, and leaps. Every time her tiny feet land on the icy ground, a musical note is played. She continues dancing, creating her music in solitude. As she balances her body her weight on her toe, the music stops. Behind her back, the winder doesn't twirl anymore. She is frozen, like the light snow falling around her.

Soon there are footsteps. A man.

He is donned in a black tuxedo. He comes closer the motionless dancer. He stares at her, admiring her icy face, especially her snowflake tied pigtails. He places his right arm over her shoulder and the other, turning the reel in her back.

When it could turn to no more, her eyes blink and she shakes her head, the snow showering off her. The first things she sees is a man. The man that she loved so much. A man that was too handsome for a silent place like this. She gasped as she placed her foot down, making a note. She smiled widely and she curtsied as he bowed to her. Taking her dainty hand into his, they danced together.

He twirled her around, back facing him, their hands and intertwine each others, and silently, he closed his eyes as their lips join for a quiet reunion. Slowly, he parted from her still cherishing her facial expressions. She leaned her back on his shoulder, sighing in utter happiness.

"It's so good to see you again." She said.

"I have missed you so much." He nuzzled his face in her shoulder.

"So," She giggled as she broke from the embrace facing him with a smile. "How do I look?"

He looked from her white laced shoes, to her silver and white diamond tutu, to her frost colored eyes. She looked like an innocent angel. His breath hitched when he said, "Beautiful, just beautiful."

She smiled again. She looked directly in his eyes and noticed something was different. Not too long ago, he looked so warm. His face was very gorgeous and most importantly, life was in his eyes. But not anymore. His face looked cold. He looked aged, like he was twenty years older than his young age of twenty-four. And his eyes, his _eyes_. They looked as dead as hers. The difference was that she had a glow, a sparkle, that could even melt cold ice.

She pulls her hand out to touch his face. She shudders, "Jin, your face…it's so cold."

He holds her hand closer to his face. "It's only because your not with me."

She sadly smiled, "I'm here now."

"True, but you know how much I need you."

"I'm sorry, let's just," She embraced him. "enjoy the time we have together."

"Alright." He hugged her back.

Though their setting wasn't a romantic getaway, a light blue light shown on both of them. She held him to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same as she stepped with one foot then the other. He held her closer as she played a similar tune. Jin closed his eyes, remembering the same little song that was a special favorite to him.

He chuckled when he said, "That's our song."

"It is…"

"What did you call it again?"

"I called it, hmm….oh yeah. I called it, _A Panda's Ballad._"

"Oh yeah, right before Panda had cubs. That was a day I'd never forget."

"Yes, I'd never forget that either."

Jin stopped and she did too. He looked at her with complete, blatant sadness. Her eyes gave a questioning look not saying anything, but speaking everything to him.

"What's wrong now?"

He sighed , "Why aren't you with me anymore? Why are you here?"

"Jin, you know I can't be with you in the otherworld. Why can't be you be happy that I'm with you for the moment?"

"Because I don't want be with you for a moment! I want to be with you forever!"

She backed away from him. "I can't believe you're the same way after three years. We can't even have a bit of peace together. "

He turned away and muttered under his breath, "Maybe if you'd listen to me all the time, we wouldn't be here."

A tear rolled down here eye, "Well maybe you had listened to me I'd wouldn't be here!"

He looked at here with utter fire, "You are here because you were too carefree and never paid attention to what people told you. You acted like... "

"Don't say it!"

He turned his back to her, "You acted like complete inane child."

Another tear replaced her dried one. She couldn't believe he called her this, even after three years. She held her breath and barely spoke, "I think it's best if you would lea-"

Hearing her stop in mid-sentence, he turned to face her. Her face was lowered, as if she were hiding in shame. Her mouth was slightly opened. And what cracked the eyes, was her tear. It was frozen, just like her lifeless body.

Frantically, he tried to wind her back up, bring her to life. But there was no winder. Her back was bare except the laced back out her tutu. He reached out to her, then the place he touched cracked. Soon, her whole body began forming cracks. He watched in horror as her body broke away, crumbling into white dust. What was left of her was blown away by a mysterious gust of wind.

Jin immediately began to breath heavily. Tears were joining as he went to his knees and sobbed. His Xiaoyu was gone…again.

He woke up…

Jin gasped when he woke up, back to reality. He searched around the bed thinking she was there. She wasn't. The only thing that was heard brought him to tears.

A music box.

He walked to it and admired the last thing that his love owned. Her jeweled was buried with her, but the major item that made him suffer painful nostalgia, was the porcelain ballerina with snowflake pigtail holders, just like his late love, just like…

"_Xiaoyu…"_

_**-------------**_

_The End_

_**And I might say, I think this IS one the best Tekken fics I've ever written! and I want to give an honorable mention to Madame Batolli (I don't think she'll read this but it doesn't hurt to try : P) She rekindled my love for Ayumi Hamasaki's music and J-pop altogether.. I even brought her new CD GUILTY. And I love it! I love the dark feeling of the whole album, but then again, I hate "glitter" and "my ALL". I don't hate the songs personally, it's just it doesn't go with the darkness! **_

_**And I can't wait to get Koda Kumi's Kingdom, hear Namie's new song (I think it's called Beautiful Lady) and Utada's new album(s). Ok enough with me rambling…remember people…Stay Gold!**_


End file.
